After the death of Lily Evans
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: Severus Snape hanya ingin melihat senyum dan mata yang indah itu lagi. Nyatanya, ia berhasil menemukannya! Siapakah ia? Pertemuannya dengan Gadis ini malah membulatkan tekadnya yang satu lagi. Apakah itu? AU, mind to RnR? :


After Lily's Death

Rated : K+

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Summary: Severus Snape hanya ingin melihat senyum dan mata yang indah itu lagi. Nyatanya, ia berhasil menemukannya! Siapakah ia? Pertemuannya dengan Gadis ini malah membulatkan tekadnya yang satu lagi. Apakah itu? AU. FOR SNAPE DAY

-After Lily's Death-

.

"_Severus, aku ingin kamu berjanji sesuatu"_

"_Apa itu Lil?"_

"_Jaga dia untukku"_

.

Masa Sekarang.

Mimpi itu masih menganggu malam-malam Severus Snape. Mungkin itu kata-kata terakhir dari Lily Evans untuknya. Tak ada kata Lily Potter dimata Severus. Baginya, Lily Potter adalah Lily Evans, Lily-nya yang dulu—

Kini keadaan sudah berubah. Lily Evans sudah meninggal. Lily menitipkan janji yang terus menghantui diri Severus, sungguh berat bagi Severus untuk memenuhi janji pada Lily karena _ Severus Snape harus menjaga seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi seorang Lily Evans tapi juga orang dibencinya karena ia seorang anak dari James Potter._

Tidak hanya itu, Severus merasa semakin ia mencoba melupakan Lily, justru bayang-bayang mata hijau emerald nya masuk ke lubuk hatinya. Mata hijau yang terlihat jenaka setiap Lily bercanda dengan dirinya, mata hijau yang terlihat marah jika James dan kawanannya menggangu dirinya, mata yang selalu terlihat tulus dan tidak memandangnya sebelah mata. Ia juga mengingat senyum Lily yang manis. Lily yang murah senyum seakan mewakili sifat dan perangainya yang begitu periang.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat Severus menyesal. Selama di Hogwarts Severus yang tinggal di asrama Slytherin berteman dengan kawanan Darah Murni yang memandang sebelah mata penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Mereka menyebutnya Mudblood. Suatu ketika, Severus pernah mengatai Lily dengan sebutan Mudblood. Dan sejak itu Lily marah kepadanya, Lily enggan melihat atau melirik dirinya sedikit saja dan Lily tak mau berbicara apapun dengan dirinya. Namun, Lily akhirnya menghubunginya malam itu. Malam terakhir Severus bertemu dengan seorang Lily Evans.

.

Hogwarts, 29 Oktober 1981

Hari ini Severus Snape menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangat bersemangat. Lily Evans akan bertemu dengannya! Mungkin ini saatnya Severus Snape meminta maaf pada Lily. Akhirnya sekitar jam 3 sore, Lily Evans tiba di Hogwarts, Severus Snape segera menghampiri Lily yang sudah menunggu di Aula Besar. Ia mengendong bayi.

"Lily..." panggil Severus agak nanar, ia mengira kalau ia akan bertemu dengan lily berdua saja.

"Severus...kemari" jawab Lily menoleh pada Severus yang berdiri di ambang pintu aula. Lily Evans tersenyum bahagia. Ia menyuruh Severus untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf Lil..." ucap Severus menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Lily

"Severus, lupakanlah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Bahkan aku menunggumu di hari pernikahanku, tapi kau tidak datang. Aku hanya membutuhkan keberanianmu" ujar Lily sambil menggenggam tangan Severus. "Aku ingin kamu bertemu dengan Harry, Severus" lanjut Lily menggengdong bayinya dengan bangga

Severus menatap bayi itu lama "Wajahnya mirip dengan Potter"—_tapi matanya sangat mirip denganmu Lil..._

"James!..Severus, nama Harry, Harry Potter"

"Well, dia bahkan memanggilku Snivellus Lil" ucap Severus serius.

"Sudahlah Severus, aku sangat menyayangi Harry, Severus. Dia...jiwa ragaku" kata Lily matanya berkaca-kaca. Kini Severus hanya mendengarkan saja, "Severus aku ingin kamu berjanji sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Jaga dia untukku"

Severus Snape seperti terserang ratusan es yang jatuh padanya. Mampukah dirinya? Snape bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Lily untuk sekali lagi. Tapi, menjaga seorang anak dari musuhnya? Apakah Severus Snape sanggup?

"Harry sangat berarti untukku, Severus. Kamulah orang yang sangat aku percaya. James memang sudah menyerahkan hak wali untuk Sirius, tapi kamulah orang yang aku percaya, Sev. Maukah kamu melakukannya Sev? Untukku... Aku memang tidak akan meninggalkan Harry, tapi aku harus memikirkan segala kemungkinan kan?"

Severus tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

.

Malam hari, 31 Oktober 1981

Severus Snape sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Tapi pikirannya tertuju pada permintaan Lily dua hari yang lalu. Severus Snape masih bertanya-tanya apakah ia sanggup.

Tiba-tiba jendela kamar Severus terbuka, padahal tidak ada angin besar yang berarti. Ia melirik sedikit, lalu sebuah cahaya kecil menerobos masuk ke rumahnya. Patronus, dari Albus Dumbledore.

"_James Potter and Lily Potter telah mati terbunuh di tangan pangeran kegelapan. Kita harus bertemu Severus, kita harus menentukan nasib Harry Potter bagaimana"_

Sejak saat itu konsentrasi Severus Snape semakin terpecah. Kini ia harus membuat keputusannya.

.

Kembali ke Masa Sekarang.

Severus Snape yang masih terbayang dengan mata dan senyum Lily Evans akhirnya menerima tawaran Albus Dumbledore untuk menjadi dua agen untuk Orde Phoenix dan Death Eaters, Severus Snape juga menerima untuk menjaga Harry, tapi Sev akan menjaga diam-diam dan Harry tidak perlu tahu akan itu hingga waktunya tiba. Keraguan kerap masih menghinggapi hati dan perasaan Severus Snape.

Severus Snape mungkin butuh hiburan dan refreshing. Ia pergi ke Three broomstick untuk meminum segelas Butterbeer untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah duduk, ia menyesap segelas Butterbeer-nya yang baru tiba dengan nikmat, namun seseorang duduk di hadapannya. Seorang wanita.

"Keberatan jika aku duduk disini?" tanya wanita itu. Severus menoleh dan menatap wanita itu sebentar lalu diam.

"Diam itu...kuharap ya" jawab gadis itu lalu menarik kursi di hadapan Severus.

Severus kembali menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Sungguh berani sekali dia, pikir Severus. Severus menatap mata gadis itu tanpa cela sedikitpun.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" gadis itu menarik tangan Severus untuk menjabat tangannya "Namaku Jasmine Windblow. Well, Kakakku seorang penyihir. Orangtuaku penyihir. Tenanglah aku tahu rahasia penyihir, dan kata orangtua ku aku hanya seorang kelahiran penyihir yang tidak beruntung. Aku tak keberatan soal itu, Bagaimana denganmu? Aku lihat kau sepertinya sedang sedih? Ahhh yaaa kamu pasti penyihir ya?" tanya Jasmine dengan penuh senyum.

Severus Snape melongo. Gadis ini sungguh apa adanya. Ia tidak malu dengan keadaannya menjadi seorang squib.

"Aku Severus Snape. Aku hanya ingin sendirian dan tiba-tiba kau datang. Dan, ya aku seorang penyihir"

Jasmine tertawa. "Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu Sev. Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Apa urusanmu, Miss Windblow?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Panggil saja aku Jasmine. Well, ada suatu pepatah mengatakan kalau menyimpan rahasia sendirian itu tidak enak. Setidaknya lebih baik kalau membaginya dengan orang lain. Siapa tahu dia bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik dan memberimu solusi akan masalahmu. Percayalah, hal itu sangat manjur" ucap Jasmine tulus.

Severus memandang wajah gadis itu lebih dalam dan ia terdiam_. Mengapa begitu kebetulan? _Ia merasakan aura Lily yang melekat pada diri gadis yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Ia tertegun sekali lagi, ia meneliti setiap detil wajah Jasmine. Rambut merah yang segar, mata hijau yang penuh ke-optimisan dan pribadi yang ceria. Bagaimana mungkin?

Entah desir apa yang merasuki Severus Snape tapi perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan masalah apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan Jasmine Windblow mendengarnya dengan senang hati dan tulus.

-o0o-

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Jasmine kemarin, menceritakan beban masalahmu dengan orang lain bisa menjadi solusi yang bagus. Setidaknya, itu yang dirasakan Severus Snape. Ia mulai menjalani hari-hari normalnya, sesekali ia bertemu dengan Jasmine untuk bercengkrama. Severus merasa seakan Lily hidup kembali. Meskipun Jasmine tidak bisa menggantikan Lily, namun perlahan tapi pasti Jasmine mulai mengisi ruang-ruang temaram di hati Severus.

Severus juga menceritakan dilemanya untuk menjaga Harry Potter pada Jasmine. Jasmine justru mengatakan, _kau harus melindunginya Severus, Kamu tidak ingin mengecewakan gadis yang kamu cintai, kan? Lupakan saja soal wajahnya yang mirip musuhmu itu. Lihat, masih ada hal lain yang membuatnya mirip dengan sang Ibu kan? Sev, aku akan bersamamu untuk menjaganya. _Ucapan Jasmine tempo hari memang sangat mengena ke hati Severus. Ia mengerti, dan dia harus menjaga Harry bahkan Jasmine pun bersedia membantunya.

Severus menengok ke jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya, sudah pukul 5 sore. Berarti ia harus bertemu dengan Jasmine di Three Broomsticks seperti biasanya, namun sesuatu terjadi. Jasmine tidak datang hari ini. Begitu pula keesokkan-keesokkan harinya. Kemana dia?, tanya Severus dalam hati.

Severus mendekati salah satu pelayan Thee Broomsticks, ia bertanya "Kau tahu gadis yang sering bersamaku beberapa hari belakangan?"

Sang Pelayan berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa yang dimaksud peria dihadapannya ini, "Ah ya! Nona Jasmine ya? Belakangan memang ia tidak kesini"

"Memangnya kemana dia?" tanya Severus Snape. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Jasmine yang dikenal di Three Broomsticks.

"Kau belum dengar?" tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang ikut berbicara bersama Severus dan Pelayan. Severus memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu

"Seluruh Keluarganya mati dibunuh Death Eaters. Keluarganya dianggap pengkhianat. Tidak ada yang bersisa. Bahkan Jasmine pun yang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut menjadi korban"

Dunia sekali lagi seakan runtuh dimata Severus Snape. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang mulai mengisi hari-hari nya dengan canda dan tawa pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya sendirian. Kemarin Lily dan sekarang Jasmine. Mungkinkah ia memang harus hidup sendiri terus menerus? Mata hijau siapa yang lagi yang bisa dilihatnya sekarang? Pikir Severus Snape.

Lalu, ia ingat tanggung jawabnya.

Tanggung jawab untuk melindungi seorang anak laki-laki tidak berdosa yang kini telah sendiri.

Harry Potter.

Severus ingat akan janji pada Lily dan ucapan Jasmine beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin ucapan terakhir yang didengar Severus dari mulut Jasmine Windblow. Ia—Severus Snape—memang harus melindungi Harry Potter sebagaimana mestinya dan dengan jalannya sendiri. Karena mungkin takdir sudah memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu.

FINISH.


End file.
